Who Your True Love?
by mei tomatcherry23
Summary: Luka yang kau goreskan mengenai tepat di dasar hatiku. membuatku merasa sakit yang tak terkira. Rasa sakit itu semakin kuat menghujam di antara helaan nafas. Apakah takdir tengah mempermainkan kita? Kalaupun iya, dapatkah kita melewatinya?. Disaat hatimu telah berbalik arah, aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan.
1. Chapter 1

**ohayou minna-san! Mei kembali lagi dengan FFn terbarunya Mei... semoga kalian suka ya...**

**oh ya... untuk kelanjutan FFn pertamanya Mei, Mei bingung sama alurnya hehe... Mei butuh saran -_-**

**langsung aja ya...**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Luka yang kau goreskan mengenai tepat di dasar hatiku. membuatku merasa sakit yang tak terkira. Rasa sakit itu semakin kuat menghujam di antara helaan nafas. Apakah takdir tengah mempermainkan kita? Kalaupun iya, dapatkah kita melewatinya?. Disaat hatimu telah berbalik arah, aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan.

Author by: Mei tomatcherry23

**Happy Reading**

* * *

Surai indahnya berterbangan melawan angin. Langkah kakinya bergema memecah kesunyian. Deruh nafasnya terdengar bersaut-sautan. Senyum indah tak lepas dari bibir kecilnya. Mata seteduh permadani hijau itu berbinar senang. Ia semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya hingga…

**BRUUKK**

Kedua lengan mungilnya berhasil mendekap pemuda tampan yang tengahberdiri di pinggir lapangan basket sambil mengelap tetesan-tetesan asin di atas dahinya. Pemuda yang didekapnya itu, sesaat merasa terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba itu. Namun, keterkejutan itu menghilang ketika mengetahui sang pelaku ternyata adalah bidadari hatinya. Pemuda itupun membalas pelukan sang kekasih dengan erat, hingga tak ada jarak sedikitpun diantara mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun_ bau~"

Pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Sasuke itu, sedikit memisahkan jarak diantara mereka. Menatap sang kekasih hati yang tengah menahan tawanya. Ck~ kekasihnya ini benar-benar berani dengannya. Seringai tipis terlihat jelas menghiasi bibir tegasnya. Dengan cepat iapun kembali memeluk sang gadis yang kali ini lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Membuat sang gadis melengguh karena tak bisa bernapas.

"Sasu-_kun_ sesak~. Aku tak bisa bernapas!"

Sasukepun kembali melepaskan pelukannya, namun tak benar-benar melepaskan, ia hanya memisahkan sedikit jarak diantara mereka. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada bibir mungil sang kekasih yang tengah mengerucut lucu, _merajuk eh~._

"Kau kenapa_ hmm_~?" dengan lembut Sasuke mengelus pipi _chubby_ milik sang gadis.

"Sasu-_kun_ membuatku sesak dengan pelukan eratmu itu."

Gadis yang biasa dipanggil Sakura itu semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Sasuke semakin gemas melihatnya.

Sasukepun menjawil hidung mungil milik Sakura dengan gemas, "Itu sebagai hukuman untukmu Saki~, karena kau telah berani mengejekku."

"Itu kenyataan Sasu-_kun_!" balas sang gadis musim semi itu dengan seringai jahil di bibirnya.

Sasuke mendelik mendengar perkataan sang gadis, "Kalau aku bau, kenapa kau masih betah memelukku eh?" seringai tipis terukir di bibir Sasuke membalas perkataan sang kekasih.

"Karena aku ingin. Karena aku merindukan _Sasu-kun_~"

Sakura kembali memeluk Sasuke, menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu pemuda itu. Menghirup aroma meneduhkan yang begitu dirindukannya. Mendapat perlakuan manja seperti itu dari sang kekasih membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Lengan kekar miliknyapun membalas pelukan sang kekasih, merengkuh gadis yang telah lama menjeratnya itu ke dalam pelukan posesif miliknya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Saki. Sangat!" jawab Sasuke sedikit mengendurkan pelukannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ sudah selesai latihan basket?" Tanya Sakura sambil membelai dahi yang di penuhi keringat milik Sasuke, sedikit menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah tampan itu.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke menikmati belaian Sakura.

"Aku sudah membuatkan Sasuke-_kun _bento, ingin makan bersama?"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Ah~ Betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki Sakura, gadis yang begitu perhatian dan mengerti akan dirinya. Satu anggukan dari Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Merekapun berjalan beriringan meninggalkan lapangan basket dengan Sasuke yang merangkul erat pinggang ramping Sakura.

. . .

"Bagaimana Sasuke-_kun_? Apa rasa makanannya enak?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap penuh harap kearah Sasuke.

Saat ini, mereka tengah berada di taman belakang sekolah mereka. Duduk di salah satu bangku taman dengan Sakura yang tengah menyuapi Sasuke. Meletakan salah satu jari di ujung dagunya -pose berfikir- Sasuke memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sakura. Melihat sikap Sasuke membuat gadis musim semi ini geram.

"Ayolah Sasuke-_kun_! Apakah rasanya enak?" sekali lagi pertanyaan itu meluncur melalui bibir Sakura.

Senyuman tipis terukir dari bibir tegas milik Sasuke, "Masakanmu selalu enak _Honey_~"

Senyuman lembut sarat akan kelegaan turut menghiasi bibir Sakura. Entah mengapa setelah mendengar jawaban dari pemuda yang amat di cintainya itu, membuat sesuatu serasa mengelitik perutnya, membuat dirinya serasa terbang ke langit teratas, membuat dirinya merasa berada di atmosfer berbeda, atmosfer yang hanya ada dirinya dengan pemuda yang selalu membuat bahagianya itu. Hanya jawaban sederhana dari pemuda itu saja sudah membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia.

"Malam ini kau ada acara sayang?" tanya Sasuke sambil memainkan ujung rambut Sakura.

"Tidak ada Sasu-_kun_, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat sayang!"

Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya, "Kemana Sasu-_kun_?"

"Rahasia." Jawab Sasuke sedikit menyentil dahi Sakura, membuat gadis di hadapannya itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aww! Sasuke-_kun _sakit~" keluh Sakura sambil mengelus dahinya yang terasa sakit akibat sentilan Sasuke. Namun rasa sakit itu tak berlangsung lama, karena bibir lembut Sasuke telah mendarat di atas dahi Sakura menciumnya tepat di pusat rasa sakit gadis bersuai merah muda itu.

"Eh?" rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi Sakura. Mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Sasuke membuat jantungnya berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat.

"Masih sakit _hime_?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus dahi Sakura dengan lembut. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit gadis pujaannya itu. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya mendapati rona merah di kedua pipi Sakura. Rasanya hari ini kau terlalu banyak tersenyum eh Sasuke?

Anggukan kecil dari Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Gadis itupun sedikit menundukkan kepala guna menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya dari sang kekasih hati yang saat ini tengah menatapnya intens. Dirinya terlalu malu, jika harus di tatap seintens itu oleh Sasuke.

Pelan namun pasti, Sasuke mengangkat wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangan yang berada di kedua sisi pipi gadis yang tengah menunduk itu. Membuat emerland indah itu menatap ke arah onyx sehitam jelaga miliknya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh malam. Jadi, kau masih punya waktu untuk berdandan yang cantik, Mengerti?"

"Ha'i Sasuke-_kun_!" jawab Sakura disertai senyum manis yang terukir di bibirnya. Tak berlangsung lama, senyum itu memudar kala menginggat sesuatu, "Sasuke-kun, sekarang jam berapa?"

Melirik ke arah arloji yang melingkari pergelangang tangannya Sasuke menjawab, "10.45"

"Assstaaggaaaa! Sasuke-_kun_ kita terlambat! Sekarang pelajaran Orchimaru _sensei_, kita pasti di hukum."

Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Sasuke, Sakura menarik salah satu lengan Sasuke membawanya untuk ikut berlari bersamanya. Mereka terus berlari menyusuri koridor yang telah sepi dengan Sakura yang masih setia menarik pemuda di belakangnya, hingga...

BRRUKK

Tanpa sengaja mereka menabrak seseorang yang tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Membuat orang yang mereka tabrak yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis itu terjatuh.

"Astaga! Aku minta maaf, aku tidak sengaja! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Tak apa, aku baik-baik sa..." ucapan gadis itu terhenti ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, indra pengelihatannya tak sengaja menangkap sosok tampan yang tengah berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, kala pemuda itu juga tengah menatap ke arahnya. Sungguh ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat sempurna, tidak ada satu celahpun dari pemuda itu menurutnya.

Tak jauh berbeda dari sang gadis, Sasukepun saat ini tengah merasakan perasaan aneh saat menatap tepat ke arah iris gadis yang tengah terduduk di bawahnya itu. Ia sendiri tak mengerti perasaan apa ini, yang pasti ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari iris seindah lautan biru itu, sesuatu yang seolah menjeratnya untuk mendalami lebih dalam lautan biru itu.

"Hey! Hey!" guncangan pada tubuhnya dari Sakura menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya.

Dengan segera gadis itupun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sakura. "Ah ya! Ada apa?"

"Tadi, aku bertanya apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" jawab Sakura sambil membantu gadis itu bangkit.

"Iya. Aku tidak apa-apa..."

Mengerti akan kebingungan gadis di hadapannya itu, Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu, "Sakura. Haruno Sakura, kau bisa memanggilku Sakura, Kau?" iapun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gadis di depannya.

Gadis itupun menerima uluran tangan Sakura, "Ino. Yamanaka Ino" jawabnya di sertai dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Senyuman lembut terukir di bibir Sakura membalas senyuman Ino, "Syukurlah, kau tidak apa-apa Ino-san! Salam kenal ne~"

"Ya. Itu siapa?" tanya Ino sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Sakurapun mengikuti arah pandang Ino, "Ah! Dia Uchiha Sasuke."

"Salam kenal Uchiha-san! Aku Yamanaka Ino." Ino mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke di sertai dengan senyum termanis miliknya.

"Hn'. Uchiha Sasuke." Sasukepun membalas uluran tangan Ino. Entah mengapa ia membalas uluran tangan gadis di hadapannya itu, biasanya ia tak akan pernah mau membalas uluran tangan seorang gadis yang ingin berkenalan dengannya. Tapi, dengan gadis ini semua itu tidak berlaku sama sekali. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang bergejolak terhadap gadis itu. Mata berlainan warna itu saling menatap satu sama lain, terus bertatapan tanpa memperdulikan sosok lain yang juga ada bersama mereka. Sosok yang tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca.

Dan tampa mereka sadari, benang takdir tak kasat mata telah membelenggu mereka kedalam rumitnya permainan takdir. Memporak porandakan hati mereka. Menghancurkan potongan _puzzle_ yang telah tersusun rapi. Memutar balikkannya menjadi potongan _puzzle_ yang terpisah antara satu dengan yang lain. Membuat benang yang awalnya lurus terarah menjadi benang kusut yang akan sangat susah untuk di luruskan kembali.

_Tawa bahagia telah berubah menjadi Tawa duka..._

_Senyum tulus telah berubah menjadi Senyum pupus..._

_Air matapun tumpah tanpa bisa di hindari..._

_Luka menyayat hati, tak akan mungkin bisa untuk di obati..._

_Racun kepedihan telah mengaliri aliran darah..._

_Bagaikan setruman listrik yang mematikan saraf..._

_Takdir telah memulai aksinya.._

_Adakah yang dapat menghentikannya?_

**TBC**

RnR please... ^^

Arigatou minna-san sudah sempetin baca ffn baru aku..

jangan lupa tinggalin review yaaa... ^^

Sign

Mei23


	2. Chapter 2

ohayou Minna-san, mei comeback chap 2.. i hope u like it.. ^^

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Luka yang kau goreskan mengenai tepat di dasar hatiku. membuatku merasa sakit yang tak terkira. Rasa sakit itu semakin kuat menghujam di antara helaan nafas. Apakah takdir tengah mempermainkan kita? Kalaupun iya, dapatkah kita melewatinya?. Disaat hatimu telah berbalik arah, aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan.

Author by: Mei tomatcherry23

Pairing: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka

Rated : T (M untuk jaga-jaga)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

* * *

**Happy Reading and Enjoy it**

* * *

_Ketika tawa menjadi latar ke indahan cinta..._

_Ketika tulus menjadi pengikat hati..._

_Ketika tangis menjadi pengobat rindu..._

_Semua itu__ terasa begitu memabukkan..._

_._

_._

_._

"Sempurna," gumam Sakura sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya di hadapan cermin yang setinggi tubuhnya itu. Dirinya tampak manis dengan dress selutut berwarna merah maroon yang membalut tubuh rampingnya. Pita-pita kecil menghiasi dress tanpa lengan itu dengan indahnya, membuat gadis bersuai merah mudah itu semakin manis. Kaki jenjangnya pun tampak indah dengan _flat __shoes_ putih yang menghiasi kakinya, senada dengan pita yang bertengger manis di atas mahkota yang tergerai indah itu. _Simple but elegan_.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu. Langkah kecilnya pun membawanya menuju ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura menatap heran ke arah pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Selamat malam sayang," sedikit membungkukan tubuh, Sasuke mengambil salah satu tangan Sakura, kemudian mengecupnya dengan lembut.

**Blushh**

Rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi Sakura membuatnya terlihat semakin manis, "Selamat malam juga Sasu-_kun_. Tumben langsung ke kamarku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum membalas sapaan Sasuke.

"Hn' tadi di depan aku bertemu Gaara-_nii_, dia menyuruhku untuk menemuimu langsung di kamar." Mata sekelam malam itu memperhatikan penampilan gadis di hadapannya itu. Sungguh gadis di hadapannya itu sangat cantik malam ini. "Kau cantik malam ini."

Mendengar pujian Sasuke lagi-lagi membuat Sakura merona, sambil menundukkan wajah menyembunyikan rona di pipinya Sakura menjawab pujian Sasuke, "_Arigatou_ Sasuke-_kun_,"

Sasukepun tersenyum melihat tingkah gadisnya itu. Dengan sangat hati-hati tak ingin membuat Sakura terluka, Sasuke menarik kedua tangan kecil Sakura membawa gadis itu mendekat ke arahnya. Kemudian dengan indahnya bibir tegas miliknya telah mendarat di atas kening Sakura, menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan. Lama dalam posisi seperti itu membuat gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu tak kuasa menahan debaran jantungnya yang berpacu dengan sangat cepat. Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya. Kemudian bibir pemuda itu beralih ke arah telinga Sakura, membisikkan sesuatu yang lagi-lagi membuat gadis di hadapannya itu menora. Seringaipun tak lepas dari bibir tegasnya melihat reaksi gadisnya itu.

_"Kau sangat cantik malam ini Sayang~, dan aku ingin malam ini kau menginap di apartemenku."_

. . .

"Selamat malam Tuan Muda Sasuke, Nona Muda Sakura."

Dengan sopan pelayan-pelayan itu membungkuk hormat ketika Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki restoran mewah itu. Salah satu dari pelayan itupun menghampiri kedua pasangan yang tampak sangat serasi itu, kemudian pelayan itu menyerahkan sebuah _key card_ ke arah Sasuke. Setelah itu, Sasukepun menuntun Sakura menuju tempat yang telah ia persiapkan di restoran itu. Tak lupa lengan kekar itu dengan setia bertenger di pinggang ramping gadis musim semi itu, melindunginya dari tatapan liar pengunjung restoran ini juga.

Setelah lima menit menaiki lift, merekapun sampai pada lantai tertinggi gedung itu. Sakura sedikit heran Sasuke membawanya ke tempat sepi seperti ini. Emerlandnya menyapu seluruh sudut ruangan itu, namun tak satupun ia menemukan keberadaan seseorang di tempat ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_," Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika Sakura menarik ujung texudo.

"Ada apa _Hime_?"

"Apa kita tidak salah tempat Sasuke-_kun_?"

Menyeritkan alis bingung, Sasuke kembali bertanya pada gadisnya itu, "Tidak. Ada apa sayang?"

"Ano... Aku rasa kita salah tempat Sasu-_kun_, tempat ini sepi sekali."

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar penuturan gadis di hadapannya itu. Kemudian, dibimbingnya Sakura berjalan menuju satu-satunya pintu yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Akan ada kejutan untukmu di dalam sana _Hime_~" ujarnya sambil berbisik di telinga Sakura.

Sakura memandang takjub pada pemandangan di dapannya. Sasuke membawanya ke atas atap restoran ini. Atap yang telah di sulapnya menjadi tempat yang sangat indah dan romantis. Lilin-lilin kecil berjejer rapi memenuhi setiap sudut, cahayanya menerangi malam indah yang bertabur bintang. Bunga-bunga bertebaran memperindah setiap sudut, mengelilingi meja kecil yang berada di tengah atap ini. Sasukepun menuntun Sakura menuju satu-satunya meja yang ada disana, menarik salah satu kursi untuk diduduki oleh Sakura.

"_Arigatou_ Sasuke-_kun_,"

Sasuke pun menduduki kursi yang tersisa di sana dengan senyum tipis yang tercetak di bibirnya.

"Kau suka sayang?"

Senyum yang amat sangat manis mengembang di bibir tipis milik Sakura, "Tanpa ku jawab pun aku yakin kau mengetahui jawabannya Sasu-_kun_,"

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka. Kau tahu, aku sempat takut kalau kau tak menyukainya." Aku Sasuke jujur. Kemudian, pemuda tampan itu mengambil sesuatu yang tersembunyi di bawah kursi tempatnya duduk. Sebuah botol kecil dengan sebuah kertas yang terdapat di dalamnya.

"Itu apa Sasu-_kun_?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan bidadari hatinya itu, Sasuke menyerahkan botol itu ke arah Sakura, "Bukalah!" perintahnya.

Sakura pun membuka tutup botol itu, kemudian dirinya mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang terdapat di dalamnya. Dahinya mengerut setelah membaca sebaris kalimat yang ada di kertas itu.

_'I always love her until end, forever love you hime~'_

Sasuke Uchiha

Itulah kalimat yang tertulis di atas kertas itu, Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sasuke. Menatap pemuda di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan bertanya, "Ini apa Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Itu isi hatiku Sayang~" Sasuke mengengam salah satu tangan Sakura dengan lembut, menatap iris teduh itu dengan manik kelamnya, "Jika suatu saat nanti kau berpaling dariku, kau bisa membuka botol ini dan membaca kertas yang ada di dalamnya. Agar kau selalu ingat bahwa kau itu adalah milikku seorang, dan kembali lagi kepelukanku."

**Deg**

Sakura terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat cepat, bukan karena ia merasa sangat bahagia, melainkan ada perasaan ragu dan takut yang menyelimuti hatinya. Entah mengapa ia merasa sesuatu buruk yang akan terjadi pada hubungan meraka. Sesuatu yang akan membuat hubungan mereka menjadi retak. Menggelengkan kepala berusaha menghilangkan fikiran buruknya, Sakura pun membalas tatapan lembut Sasuke mengengam tangan hangat milik pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Lebih baik botol ini Sasuke-_kun_ saja yang menyimpannya," ucap Sakura pelan, jeda sejenak Sakura kembali berucap, "Seharusnya aku yang takut Sasuke-_kun_ yang akan berpaling dariku, semenjak kita menjalani hubungan ini, aku sangat takut Sasuke-_kun_ akan berpaling dariku, aku sangat takut kalau Sasuke-kun akan mencintai gadis lain, aku..."

Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke lebih dulu memotongnya, "Ssstt... kau tak perlu takut _Hime_~, aku tak akan pernah berpaling darimu."

"Sasuke-_kun_, kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Perasaan seseorang bisa saja berubah, begitu juga perasaan kita," Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam, seolah menyalurkan isi hatinya kepada Sasuke melalui tatapan matanya.

Sedangkan pemuda yang berada di hadapannya itu hanya terdiam, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh kekasihnya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu Saki~"

Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke, kemudian kedua sejoli itu mulai memakan makanan mereka.

. . .

Matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya. Bias cahayanya menerangi setiap sudut kota. Hembusan udara pagi begitu menyejukan dengan tetesan embun yang masih setia membasahi rerumputan. Cicitan burung turut memperindah pagi ini, dengan suara nyaring khasnya. Ah~ sungguh pagi yang damai.

Disalah satu balkon kamar gadis bersurai merah muda itu berdiri dengan senyum manis yang terukir di bibir tipisnya. Kelopak itu tertutup, menutupi emerland cemerlang miliknya. Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya kembali, menghirup aroma pagi yang begitu menenangkan.

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kokoh melingkari perut rampingnya dari arah belakang memeluknya dengan begitu posesif. Pemilik lengan itu pun menenggelamkan surai drak bluenya pada perpotongan leher dan bahu sang gadis, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma cherry yang menguar dari tubuh dalam dekapannya itu.

"Selamat pagi _Hime_~" sapanya sambil mengecup leher jenjeng milik Sakura. Sakura yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu pun tak dapat menahan geli pada lehernya.

"Ah~ Sasuke-_kun_ geli~" rajuknya dengan suara yang menurut Sasuke sangat sexy itu.

"Hn'" Sasuke pun melepas kecupannya, kemudian onyx miliknya menatap emerland Sakura dari arah samping. "Pagi yang indah, hmm~?" tanya Sasuke masih di posisi yang sama.

"Sangat indah Sasuke-_kun_," jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang semakin berkembang di bibir tipisnya.

Melihat senyum indah yang terpahat di bibir kekasihnya itu, membuat Sasuke semakin mepererat dekapannya. Bibir tegasnya pun mencium pipi chubby milik Sakura dengan gemas.

"Tapi kau lebih indah _Hime_~"

Sakura terkekeh pelan mendengar pujian kekasihnya itu, "Dasar gombal~"

Sasuke ikut terkekeh, "Sudah jam enam, kau ingin mandi bersama, hmm~?" tawar dan goda Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku masih ingin menikmati udara pagi ini dulu Sasuke-_kun_," tolak Sakura halus dengan kedua rona pada ke dua pipi chubbynya akibat perkataan kekasihnya itu. Tak ayal membuat Sasuke semakin gemas kepadanya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," sebelum benar-benar pergi, bibir tegas miliknya kembali mencium salah satu pipi chubby milik kekasihnya itu, membuat gadis musim semi ini semakin merona.

. . .

"Ne, Sasuke_-kun_ hari ini ada latihan basket kan?"

Saat ini kedua pasangan kekasih ini tengah berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan di koridor sekolah mereka. Kepala merah muda Sakura pun dengan nyaman bertenger di atas bahu milik kekasihnya itu. Melihat keromantisan ke dua pasangan ini, tak ayal membuat seluruh warga KHS berdecak iri ke arah mereka.

"Hn'" gumam Sasuke, sambil menarik bangku milik Sakura untuk di duduki oleh gadis manis itu.

Sakura pun duduk di bangkunya dengan nyaman, "_Arigatou_ Sasu-_kun_. Hari ini aku tak bisa menemanimu latihan basket tak apa kan?"

Sasuke menarik salah satu alisnya, menatap Sakura yang berada tepat di sampingnya, "Kenapa? Kau tidak pergi dengan laki-laki lain kan?" onyx itu menatap emerlad di sampingnya dengan pandangan mengintemidasi.

Sakura terkekeh, "Ah! Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus Sasuke-_kun_," godanya tak memperdulikan tatapan intemidasi dari kekasihnya itu.

"**Aku serius Haruno Sakura**." Ucap Sasuke tegas disertai dengan delikan tajamnya ke arah Sakura.

Mendengar nada tajam dari pemuda di sampingnya itu membuat Sakura menghela nafas. Gadis itu pun menatap kekasihnya, "Baiklah Sasuke-_kun_ ku tersayang~. Hari ini _Tou-san, Kaa-san_ dan juga Sasori_-nii_ akan pulang dari _Vience_. Jadi, mereka memintaku dan Gaara_-nii_ untuk menjemput mereka di bandara siang ini, kau tahu sendiri Sasuke_-kun_ aku tak mungkin menolak, sudah tiga tahun aku tak pernah bertemu dengan mereka,"

"Hn" perkataan ambigu itu kembali meluncur dari bibir pemuda tampan ini, membuat Sakura menyerit binggung karenanya.

"Hn' apa Sasuke_-kun_? Kau tak mengizinkanku pergi?"

Pemuda bermata kelam itu tersenyum tipis mendengar serentetan pertanyaan dari gadisnya itu, "Mana mungkin aku tidak mengizinkanmu _Cherry_~"

Sakura pun menghela nafas lega mendengar perkataan Sasuke, "Haaahh... Syukurlah_, Arigatou_ Sasuke-_kun_," ucapnya sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Hn'"

Setelahnya kedua pasang kekasih ini terlibat obrolan kecil. Dengan Sakura yang menjadi pembicara tentunya. Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya menangapi perkataan Sakura dengan gumaman khas miliknya. Tangannya pun sesekali mengelus mesra pucuk kepala gadis kesayangannya itu dengan mesra.

Tak terasa bel pertanda pelajaran akan segera di mulai telah berdering. Membuat seluruh murid kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Seorang guru cantik bersurai merah bata tampak memasuki kelas XII A, kelas yang merupakan tempat kedua pasangan kita ini menimbah ilmu selama 6 bulan belakangan.

"_Ohayou_," salam guru yang di ketahui bernama Kurunai Yuuhi setelah memasuki kelas.

"_Ohayou mo Sensei_," jawab seluruh murid serempak.

"Ne anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Yamanaka-_san_ silahkan masuk."

Setelah perkataannya selesai, muncullah seorang gadis cantik bersurai _blonde_ yang di ikat _pony tail_ dari arah pintu. Langkah kecilnya membawanya berdiri tepat di hadapan seluruh penghuni kelas, seulas senyuman mengembang di bibir tipisnya. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh kelas dan tanpa sadar iris aquamarine miliknya menangkap sosok pemuda tampan yang kemarin tampa sengaja di jumpai olehnya. Pemuda yang membuatnya langsung tertarik pada pandangan pertama. Senyuman di bibirnya semakin mengembang di bibirnya mengetahui pemuda itu saat ini juga tengah menatap ke arahnya.

"Perkenalkan aku Yamanaka Ino, kalian bisa memanggilku Ino. Aku pindahan dari Kiri High School, mohon bantuannya semua," ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ne Sasu-_kun_, bukankah itu..." Sakura tak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika mendapati pemuda di sampingnya itu tengah menatap lurus ke depan. Gadis itupun mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, dahinya sedikit menyerit mengetahui kekasihnya kini tengah menatap murid baru yang saat ini sedang berjalan menuju bangku yang berada di tengah kelas mereka dengan pandangan yang menurut Sakura sedikit berbeda.

'Aneh, tidak biasanya Sasuke-kun menatap gadis seperti itu' batin Sakura sambil menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke.

. . .

Tak terasa bel tanda pelajaran telah usai telah berdering, membuat seluruh warga KHS bersorak senang. Tak terkecuali dengan gadis merah muda yang saat ini juga tengah bersorak senang sambil bergelayut mesra di lengan kekasihnya itu.

"Kyaaa! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan _Kaa-san, Tou-san_ dan juga Sasori-_nii_." Teriaknya dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

"Hn'" respon Sasuke sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ah! Sepertinya itu Gaara-_nii_, Sasuke-_kun_." Tunjuk Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang menyender di depan mobil _sport_ miliknya. Sakura dan Sasuke pun mempercepat langkah mereka, ah~ lebih tepatnya Sakura yang menyeret Sasuke berjalan menuju pemuda yang saat ini tngah tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Yo Sasuke," sapa Gaara sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat membalas sapaan calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Kau tidak keberatankan, jika aku membawa pergi Sakura hari ini?" Tanya Gaara sedikit basa-basi sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai ke arah pemuda berambut merah itu. Lengan kokoh miliknya dengan sengaja merangkul pinggang ramping milik Sakura kemudian membawa gadis musim semi itu kedalam pelukan posesifnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat tidak rela jika kau ingin membawa gadisku ini pergi. Semenit saja tak melihatnya sudah membuatku sesak apalagi berjam-jam. Tapi, melihatnya bahagia itu lebih penting bagiku, karena kebahagiaannya adalah kebahagiaan ku juga."

Gaara sedikit terpaku mendengar perkataan kekasih adiknya ini. Baru kali ini ia mendengar pemuda itu berbicara panjang lebar di depannya, hal yang sangat langkah dan itu membuatnya terkekeh geli.

Manik jade milik Gaara memutar bosan melihat adegan di depannya. Dimana adik kecilnya tengah tersipu malu akibat perbuatan kekasihnya sendiri. Pemuda bermata onyx itu dengan santainya mengecup mesra kedua pipi chubby Sakura dengan kedua lengan yang melingkari pinggang ramping gadis Haruno tersebut tanpa memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata yang saat ini tengah melihat mereka.

"Well, bisakah kalian menghentikan opera sabun ini?" ucap Gaara merusak moment romantis kedua pasangan kekasih itu.

Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya, dengan berat hati ia melepaskan rangkulannya. Kemudian manik kelamnya menatap Gaara dengan kesal.

'tch, dasar pengangu' geramnya dalam hati.

"Sudahlah! Jangan merajuk begitu Sasuke, itu sama sekali seperti bukan dirimu"

"Hn'" gumam Sasuke sambil sedikit mendelik ke arah calon kakak iparnya itu.

Sakura tertawa melihat interaksi antara kedua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya itu. Dengan lembut Sakura mengelus pipi tirus milik Sasuke mengecupnya kemudian tersenyum ke arah pemuda tersebut.

"Ne Sasuke-_kun_, aku pergi yaa~"

"Hn'" Sasuke menarik gadis musim semi itu ke dalam pelukannya, memeluk pujaan hatinya itu dengan erat. "Hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai rumah." Perintahnya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan bahu dan leher Sakura.

"Ya, aku akan menghubungimu nanti," jawab Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Hn', hati-hati di jalan."

Sebelum benar-benar melepas kepergian kekasih hatinya itu, Sasuke mengecup bibir merah muda alami milik Sakura, melumatnya sekilas kemudian melepaskannya. Akibat perbuatan kekasihnya itu rona merah tercetak jelas di kedua pipi chubby Sakura.

Sakura pun kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dimana Gaara tengah menunggunya sedari tadi sambil munundukkan wajah guna menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Puas bermesraan eh?" cibir Gaara main-main.

"_Niiiiii-saaaaaaaann_!" teriak Sakura sambil memukul lengan Gaara, menahan malu pada dirinya.

Gaara pun terkekeh melihat tingkah adiknya itu. Masih dengan tawanya pemuda itu menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan sekolah Sakura.

. . .

Senja telah datang. Bias kuning kemerahan telah menghiasi khatulistiwa. Burung berterbangan kembali keperaduan mereka. Di antara hembusan angin sore yang menyejukkan, Sasuke berjalan di koridor sekolah yang telah sepi dengan santai. Manik sekelam malam itu menatap lurus ke depan tak ada satupun objek yang di dapatinya, sampai tanpa sengaja manik itu melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah duduk sambil memijit salah satu kakinya. Tanpa sadar laki-laki berparas tampan itu menghampiri gadis itu.

"Yamanaka?" sapa Sasuke.

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, gadis yang ternyata adalah Ino mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang pemanggil, "Ah, Uchiha-_san_."

Sasuke mengerling ke arah kaki Ino yang sedikit memerah, "Kau terjatuh?"

"Ya, tadi aku tersandung batu," jawab Ino sambil mengelus kaki kanannya.

Entah apa yang mendorongnya, Sasuke mendudukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Ino. Mengambil alih kaki gadis pirang tersebut kemudian memijitnya.

Ino yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari laki-laki yang sejak pertama bertemu telah menarik perhatiannya bersemu merah. Jantungnya pun berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ketika menatap Sasuke yang tengah serius memijit kakinya.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Sasuke menatap tepat ke arah mata Ino.

"Lumayan! Sudah tak sesakit tadi, _Arigatou_ Uchiha-_san_." Ino sedikit mengerakkan kakinya kemudian tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis membalas senyuman Ino, kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya di ikuti oleh Ino.

"Aww!" ringis Ino sedikit terhuyung ke belakang ketika bangun mengikuti Sasuke. Sebelum benar-benar jatuh Sasuke dengan cepat menangkap Ino, membawa gadis berambut pirang itu ke dalam pelukannya.

**Deg Deg Deg**

Detik demi detik berlalu. Keduanya seolah enggan memisahkan pelukan mereka, terjerat oleh pesona masing-masing. Angin berhembus memainkan rambut mereka. Masih memeluk Ino, Sasuke menatap tepat ke arah iris gadis dalam pelukannya, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya betah berlama-lama menatap iris seindah lautan itu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya terjerat.

"Kau bisa berjalan?"

Satu gelengan lemah dari Ino menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Tanpa banyak bicara pemuda yang dikenal dengan sifat dinginnya itu, mengangkat kedua kaki Ino menggendongnya ala bridal style. Mendapat perlakuan lembut dari pemuda itu membuat Ino lagi-lagi bersemu merah.

"Uchiha-_san_ apa,,,"

Tanpa membiarkan Ino menyelesaikan perkataannya Sasuke lebih dulu memotongnya, "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang,"

Gadis bersurai blonde itu tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dengan sedikit keberanian ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher pemuda itu, kemudian menengelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke, menghirup aroma maskulin yang menenangkan dari pemuda tampan itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Ino. Tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menyuruh gadis itu melepaskan kedua tangan miliknya dari lehernya. Karena ia merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Ino itu.

_Dan tanpa mereka sadari..._

_Permainan telah di mulai..._

* * *

Yooshh... akhirnya chapter 2 selesai..

Aku harap kalian suka ya ^^

Don't forget to Review minna-san..

balasan review chap 1

Evil Smirk of the Black Swan : iya ini lanjutannya... Arigatou udah sempetin baca fanfic aku ^^

zielavienaz96 : Arigatou udah suka fanfic aku, mmm.. endingnya aku masih belom tw apa.. tapi, aku kan pertimbangin saran kamu zielavienaz-san ^^

Scarletto Fernandes : haha.. aku juga pas nulis fict ini ada sedikit tekanan batin Scarletto-san. Yupz, bener banget! disini porsinya Ino dan Sakura akan sama banyaknya. tetep tunggu kelanjutan fict aku yaa..

Haruna Chika : Arigatou udah baca dan suka fict aku Chika-chan, Arigatou juga ya, atas sarannya.. aku akan pertimbangin.. hehe

Cherry SakuraUchiha : Waaahh... kata-kata kamu bagus cherry-san, i like it ^^ aku akan pertimbangin saran kamu, arigatou ya, atas sarannya... di fict ini aku gak bakalan buat Sakura jadi cewek mewek kok cherry-san.. ^^

Ai : salam kenal juga Ai-san,, Arigatou ya atas sarannya, ^^

Boo : haha,, sepertinya begitu boo-san, tapi aku gak bakal buat Saku terlalu sakit kok.. arigatou ya atas saran dan udah baca fict aku ^^

Hanna Hoshiko : tenang aja hanna-san, Saku pasti kuat kok menghadapi Sasu ^^, di tunggu aja yaa

dion : Mmm.. kira-kira sampe chap 10 atau lebih deh dion-san.. oke aku akan usahain chap depan bakal di perpanjang..

VchierRin : Salam kenal juga Rin-san, aku juga author baru kok ^^, haha, itu typo... arigatou udah kasih tau ^^

RNR please ^^


End file.
